Middle of Nowhere
by Exodus of Leviticus
Summary: Kitty is stuck on an island after a plane crashthe second in her life. As she goes from hardly talking to her birthday and turning eighteen, what will happen when certain friends of hers come to see that shes not barley legal anymore? Adn what about getti


Ahaha, ya see, I LOVE LOST, and always watch it when I can. Cause it is soooooooo awesome. Anyway, I decided I'd make a fanfic for it, because its so awesome. Following the story line in my head, I have typed it up. Goodbye. Read and review baby. James "sawyer" ford - this is just a note so i wont forget his full name...

Oh, and please, people, do not flame me, really. Its annoying. And you will only be questioned ot no end by yours truly. I accept constructive criticism, yes, but flaming, well, its just gets old after awhile, really. so please...

Yeah, Disclaimer: I do no town Lost or any of its characters, wish i did, but i dont. So, yeah, get the point? Get it? Got it? Good.

Kitty walked, and walked, and walked. But she didn't know where she was. All she could see around her were trees and vines. Being lost on and island really sucked sometimes, but then, she was thankful to be alive. Then again, today had to be the worst birthday ever. She couldn't spend it with Rose or Charlie, seeing as how Rose was in the US, and Charlie was somewhere, probably with Claire. As she walked, she kept thinking, about how she wanted to be home, how she wanted to be on the beach at least, where everybody else was, when suddenly, she heard voices. "What will it take to get me those inhalers, Sawyer?" It was Kate and Sawyer, and apparently, Kate wanted something and she thought Sawyer had it. Kitty sighed heavily, "I better go break them up, or someone will get hurt" Walking towards the sounds, she stopped when she came to a clearing. And Kate and Sawyer were in it, kissing rather passionately for people who had just been fighting. Standing still, she watched as Kate whispered something, Sawyer smiled and replied. Kate suddenly did not look happy at all. Kitty knew what would happen as she watched Kate's right arm swing back. Sawyer's head flopped listlessly to the side and Kate swore at him as he moaned, then she stormed off. "Oh! Sawyer, what did you do this time?" Kitty sighed again, a recurring theme as she hurried towards him. "He groaned and looked up at her, then she could see that he was tied to the tree he leaned against. Shaking her head, she walked behind him and started at the rope around his wrists. She muttered to herself, frustrated. "Whats up, Baby Girl?" Sawyer asked her, using the nickname he'd given her during the month they'd been trapped on the island so far. "Do you have a pocket knife or anything I can use to cut these things?" She asked him, still focusing on the vine-ropes wrapped around her friend's wrists. "Yup. In my pocket, can ya get at it, Baby?" She nodded, even though he couldn't see her, and reached into the pocket of his jeans and grabbed the knife. Swinging around to face him, she smiled, and leaned in, talking to him. "Sawyer, I'll ask this once more. Why on earth do you call me 'Baby Girl?' And I want an answer or I'll take your knife and leave you here, tied to this damn tree." Sawyer laughed, and looked up at the teenage girl standing in front of him. "'Cause, Baby Girl, you're the youngest, therefore, you're the baby, and, sweetheart, you're a girl, that's why. Now would you cut these damn ropes, my wrists are killing me." Kitty smiled, walking around back to have a go at the ropes again. "Sawyer, I am not the youngest. Michael's kid, whatsisname, Walt, is the youngest, and Claire's gonna have that baby soon, you know." She replied quietly, not playing games anymore, back to her normal self. "Yeah, but still little lady, you are the youngest girl on this island. And so the reason for your name. Are you happy now? I'm hungry and tied to a damn tree!" Kitty sliced through the ropes at last, then walked around to face Sawyer and shoved a piece of fruit in his open mouth. "Not anymore you aren't." She said, quietly, laughing.

Sawyer sat up straight, rubbing his chafed wrists and chewing the piece of fruit. "Oh, hell. My legs are all numb from sittin' here; you wanna give me a hand, Baby Girl?" Kitty braced herself and extended her hands. He grabbed them and she hauled backwards with more then they had both expected for results. Sawyer had pushed off the ground and Kitty had pulled, causing her to topple over backwards and him to go forward with her. "Ah!" Kitty sucked in her stomach, gasping for breath, Sawyer winced audibly, his wrists buried in the loam of the island jungle; the dirt getting into the cuts left by the ropes. Kitty tried and tried, but couldn't breath. She lay on her back, gasping like a fish out of water, spots suddenly before her eyes. Sawyer looked at her worriedly. "Hey, Baby, you okay? Kitty?" He rolled over, getting to his hands and knees next to her. He sat her up off the ground, pounding on her back. "Come on, Kitty, breath, girl, breath!" Kitty coughed, hacking and wheezing, the air tearing at her throat. Going onto her hands and knees, she continued to cough. Finally, she stopped, gasping, and flopped to the ground.

Sawyer picked her up, placing her on her feet in front of him. "Kitty! Are you okay, Baby Girl?" He asked her, leaning down to look her in the face. What he saw was a flushed young woman, with hazel-grey eyes and long black hair. She looked up at him. "I'm…fine. I just…got the …wind..knocked out of…me." She gasped out, breathing heavily. He ruffled her hair, taking her by the hand. "Well now, now that I know you can breathe, lets get going. We should take you back to camp and get you some water." He told her, leading her along behind him on the path back to the caves. Kitty looked down, her face even brighter, her pale skin burning. Here she was, on her eighteenth birthday, winded and being led by the hand by a man she respected and loved as a friend. Most on the island would say that Sawyer wasn't to be trusted, but she knew he was. Most of the time, it wasn't him. She didn't know why they always thought it was. "I guess it must be the way he looks…" She whispered quietly to herself. "The way who looks, Baby?" She looked up when he spoke. "Oh, no one, just thinking aloud, that's all." He looked at her, searching her face something he knew was there, but could never find. "How old are you, Baby?" He asked her, stopping. Not expecting him to stop, Kitty walked head on into Sawyer. "Huh?" She said, dazed, her face burning even worse. "How old are you?" He repeated. "Oh, um, I turn eighteen today." She said, not looking at him. Suddenly, her snapped up and she shot him a scathing glare. "Why do you want to know? I'm just barely legal, ya know, and my parents are lawyers, my friend, so don't you try anything." She spat the words out quickly, a defiant gleam in her eyes. Sawyer laughed, taking a step back, but still retaining a grip on Kitty's hand. "Hell no, Baby Girl! I was just wondering. Been here a month and yet we hardly know anything about each other! I was just curious, ya didn't have to go and threaten me!" He said, indignantly. "Anyway, happy birthday, Baby." With that, he turned, and continued walking, pulling her along behind him. Kitty, blushing worse than ever now, followed, her head down, thinking hard. She wanted so bad to be back home, in America, sitting under the cherry tree, talking to her sister, and leaving her flowers and a card, like she always did on their birthday. As they were nearing the camp, they could hear shouts. Sawyer sped up, and Kitty, her sensitive ears picking out voices and cries, looked up, walking faster till she was beside Sawyer. The camp was in chaos, releasing his hand, Kitty ran towards the center of the commotion. Shannon was on her back and everyone was making a fuss about her. She ran up to Kate. "Kate, what's up?" She asked her, grabbing at her arm. Kate whirled around, then grabbed Kitty by the shoulders. "Kitty, do you have an inhaler on you? Please! Shannon's having another asthma attack and we can't find her inhaler!" Shaken, Kitty nodded dumbly, handing over her inhaler. Kate gave her a last thankful look before throwing herself towards Shannon.

Kitty woke with a gasp. She was drenched in cold sweat and was short of breath, as if she'd been running. She didn't know where she was, but she knew that Sawyer was with her and she had fallen when the over hang she'd been standing on had collapsed. She was remembering the day's earlier events. It was her birthday, and it had to be one of the most interesting she'd ever had. She opened her eyes, coughing, then felt a hand on her back. She looked around, and sure enough, there was Sawyer. "What, what happened after I fell?" She asked him immediately. He shook his head, smiling then answered her. "Well, Baby Girl, when you fell, you screamed bloody murder, and then, you hit your head on your way down and you stopped screaming. When I got down here, I couldn't see you anywhere, but I did see one of your braids and sticking out of the sand, and I started digging. When I found you, you were bleeding and barely breathing. Worried as I was, I started yelling, and they finally found us, and Jack and I set you up a nice little tent where you can get better. Doc doesn't think you should be moved around much because of your head. So, that's where we are now. In a tent, on a beach, with a bloody hole in your head." Finished, Sawyer gave Kitty a wide smile as her hands flew to the back of her head, where there was a large bump and she could feel a thin piece of wet cloth. Holding her fingers in front of her eyes, she saw what appeared to be bloody sea water. "Oh..you!" She said, swinging a hand at Sawyer. "Hole in my head! I'll give you a hole in the head!" And with that, she got up and chased after Sawyer.


End file.
